Les histoires de Papa Francis
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Il était une fois le monde entier qui s'ennuyait. Francis eu alors la merveilleuse idée de raconter à ses amis nations une petite histoire... à la sauce Francis. Cross-over Hetalia/Disney, T pour les chapitres à venir. Premier chapitre : Blanche-Neige, PruCan.


Titre : Blanche-Neige

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, tout est à Himaruya-sensei.

Note de l'auteur : Surtout, ne prenez pas ce chapitre au sérieux, ni ceux à suivre, d'accord ? Tout est partit d'un délire entre moi et deux copines du lycées, avec lesquelles j'ai commencé à imaginer une cross-over entre Hetalia et les contes de Disney... Ce qui a donné la chose ci-dessous. J'ai beaucoup rigolé à la lecture (et croyez-moi, rigoler quand on a mal à la tête et de la température, c'est une des choses les moins drôles qui puissent vous arriver) et j'espère que vous apprécierez autant la lecture que j'ai apprécié l'écriture ! Sur ce, rendez-vous en fin de chapitre pour une seconde note ! :D

* * *

Un jour d'été, un roi était assis à sa fenêtre, sirotant son thé. Il observait le bleu sans tâche du ciel, quand il se dit, plongé dans ses pensées : « _Oh, my_… J'aimerais tellement avoir un fils avec des yeux de cette couleur… ». Le temps passa, et bientôt sa femme la reine donna naissance à un enfant aux yeux couleur bleu ciel. Cependant, elle mourut en donnant la vie à son fils, et, fou de douleur, le roi la suivit peu après dans la mort.

Succédant à son père, le fils aîné monta sur le trône. C'était un jeune homme qui, malgré ses traits encore enfantins et son air enjoué, se comportait en véritable tyran, imposant ses opinions et ses idées. Il possédait un miroir magique, et chaque soir, il lui demandait : « Miroir ! Dis-moi que je suis un héros ! ». Et le miroir, n'ayant guère le choix, répondait toujours : « Vous êtes le héros, votre Majesté. ».

Le second fils de la reine, qu'elle avait nommé Matthieu à la naissance, grandissait et développait un sens de la justice et de la bonté qui émerveillait le royaume entier. Il était à la fois vertueux, honnête et d'une douceur qui surpassait l'entendement, si bien qu'un jour, quand le roi son frère demanda au miroir de le féliciter, ce dernier répondit : « Votre Majesté, j'admire votre courage et votre intelligence, mais votre frère, Matthieu, vous est mille fois supérieur. » Le roi en fut épouvanté, son ego démesuré prenant pour la première fois de sa vie une claque bien méritée. Dès ce moment, chaque fois qu'il apercevait son frère, son cœur se retournait dans sa poitrine tant il éprouvait de haine et de jalousie.

Ne supportant plus cette atteinte à sa grandeur, le roi fit venir un chasseur et lui dit : « Emmène Matthew dans la forêt ! Je ne veux plus le voir, fais-en ce que tu veux ! » Le chasseur, obéissant à cet ordre, emmena le jeune homme au plus profond de la forêt, et souriant dangereusement, commença à lui enlever ses vêtements.

#

« Hé, stop ! Pourquoi Francis doit faire le chasseur ?! Et pourquoi mon awesome petit copain se ferait violer par son propre père ?! Ça n'a aucun sens !

- Chut, Gil'… C'est pour pimenter un peu l'histoire ! »

#

Ouvrant alors de grands yeux affolés, l'innocent Matthieu se mit à crier : « Lâche moiiiiii ! Je te promets de partir si loin que plus jamais Alfred ne me verra, alors arrêtes ! Pitié ! » Le chasseur, prenant finalement le jeune homme en pitié, décida de lui laisser la vie sauve, et rentra au château, prêt à raconter au roi une histoire inventée de toutes pièces et qui défierait tant son imagination que plus jamais il ne pourrait se masturber l'esprit tranquille.

#

« … C'est moi ou cette histoire tourne au bizarre ?

- Arrêtez de me couper, je suis en plein élan d'inspiration, là !

- C'est justement ça qui me fait peur, _stupid frog_ ! »

#

Le pauvre Matthieu, lui, était dans les bois, tout seul. Il était si effrayé qu'il se demandait ce qu'il allait devenir. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir, s'écorchant sur les ronces et cailloux pointus. Il courut jusqu'au soir, quand ses jambes ne purent plus le porter. Il aperçut alors une maison, et y pénétra pour s'y reposer. Dans la maisonnette, tout était minuscule, gracieux et propre. On y voyait une petite table recouverte d'une nappe blanche, avec sept petites assiettes et sept petites cuillères, sept petites fourchettes et sept petits couteaux, aussi sept petits gobelets. Contre le mur, il y avait sept petits lits alignés les uns à côté des autres et recouverts de draps tout blancs. Matthieu avait si faim et si soif qu'il prit une petite portion de nourriture dans chaque assiette, et un petit peu d'eau de chaque gobelet, refusant de manger et boire la ration entière d'un des convives. Finalement, fatigué, il trouva un lit à sa taille et s'endormit.

Quand la nuit fut complètement tombée, les propriétaires de la maison arrivèrent. C'était sept nains qui, dans la montagne, travaillaient à la mine. Ils allumèrent leurs sept petites lampes et quand la lumière illumina la pièce, ils virent que quelqu'un y était venu, car rien n'était plus tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé.

Le premier dit : « Qui est le _bastardo_ qui s'est assis sur ma chaise ?! »

Le deuxième : « Ve~ Calme-toi fratello ! »

Le troisième : « Qui a pris de mes wurst ? »

Le quatrième : « Kolkolkol… qui a osé toucher à ma vodka ? »

Le cinquième : « Aiyah ! Quelqu'un s'est servi de ma fourchette ! Impardonnable – aru !

Le sixième : « Quelqu'un a coupé avec mon couteau… »

Le septième : « Zzzz… »

Le premier, se retournant, vit que son lit avait été dérangé. « Qui a touché à mon lit, bordel ?! » cria-t-il. Les autres s'approchèrent en courant et chacun s'écria : « Dans le mien aussi quelqu'un s'est couché ! » Mais le septième, en regardant dans son lit, y vit Matthieu endormit. Il appela les autres, qui poussèrent des cris étonnés. Ils prirent leurs lampes et éclairèrent le visage de Matthieu.

Ivan dit : « Alors c'est lui qui a prit ma vodka… ? Kolkolkol… » et le pauvre Matthieu se réveilla bien vite, sautant hors du lit en pleurant de peur.

#

« Stooooop !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?!

- Je refuse d'être un putain de nain ridicule, connard !

- Mais tu vas tellement bien avec le rôle de grincheux que tu n'as pas le choix, point à la ligne, grommela Francis avant de se prendre un sévère coup de tête dans l'estomac. »

#

Les nains regardaient Matthieu avec amitié et lui posaient déjà des questions avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se remettre de sa frayeur : « Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Feliciano, ve~ !

- Je m'appelle Matthieu, répondit-il.

- Comment as-tu trouvé cette maison ?! Tu n'es pas un espion, j'espère ?! fit Ludwig. »

Il leur raconta comment son frère l'avait fait chasser du château, mais que le chasseur lui avait laissé la vie – et l'innocence – sauve et qu'il avait ensuite courut jusqu'à trouver cette maisonnette. L'un des nains lui répondit : « Tu peux rester ici, mais t'as intérêt à faire le ménage, la bouffe et tout le reste, _bastardo_ ! Et loupe une seule fois mes pasta et je t'étrangle !

- D-D'accord, répondit Matthieu. »

Et c'est ainsi que Matthieu s'incrusta dans la routine banale et ennuyeuse des nains, passant ses jours et ses nuits à servir de bonniche à une bande de flemmards incapables de se débrouiller seuls.

Seulement, au château, il arriva un jour où le roi Alfred décida d'utiliser à nouveau son miroir magique. Il lui hurla d'une voix enjouée : « Miroir ! C'est moi le héros, pas vrai ?! » ce à quoi le miroir répondit : « Votre Majesté, vous êtes le héros de ce château, mais par-delà des monts auprès des nains, votre frère Matthieu vous reste mille fois supérieur. » Le roi en fut bouleversé il savait que le miroir ne pouvait mentir. Il comprit que le chasseur l'avait trompé et que Matthieu était toujours en vie, fort de sa pureté et de ses vertus. Fou de jalousie, le roi se creusa la tête pour trouver un nouveau stratagème. Il se déguisa en vieux marchand ambulant, s'assurant d'être méconnaissable.

Ainsi déguisé, il se rendit jusqu'au domicile des sept nains. Il frappa à la porte et dit : « Le héros vient vous rendre visite ! » Matthieu regarda à la fenêtre et soupira devant la conn… l'idiotie de son très cher souverain. Il referma la fenêtre, et laissa Alfred en plan, qui rentra bientôt chez lui, se demandant comment il avait fait pour voir à travers son superbe plan.

Le lendemain, il revint, décidé à l'avoir avec un plan surpassant le précédent. Bien déguisé et méconnaissable, il frappa à la porte, et prenant sa voix la plus calme et a plus douce, il dit gentiment à l'innocent Matthieu : « Je viens vendre mon sirop d'érable… En prendrez-vous une bouteille ? »

Se souvenant de la visite de son frère la veille, le jeune homme hésita. Mais voyant le liquide ambré qu'il adorait tant et dont il n'avait pas bu une goutte depuis plusieurs semaines, il ouvrit la porte et acheta gaiement une bouteille. Cependant, au moment même où il porta le goulot à ses lèvres, il tomba au sol, empoisonné.

En rentrant chez lui, le roi se précipita sur son miroir et lui cria : « Miroir ! Dis-moi que je suis héroïque ! » ce à quoi le miroir lui répondit « Vous êtes le héros, votre Majesté. » Le roi soupira de bonheur, son cœur jaloux ayant finalement trouvé le repos qu'il cherchait.

#

« Stooop !

- Quoi encore ? soupira Francis.

- C'est pas du tout héroïque, ça ! Je ne ferais jamais un truc pareil !

- Oui, oui… Mais là, tu fais le méchant de l'histoire, donc tu es méchant, voilà tout.

- C'est pas cool ! »

#

Quand au soir les sept nains rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent Matthieu sans vie, gisant sur le sol de la maisonnette. Ils le soulevèrent, lui donnèrent à boire, le baffèrent, mais rien n'y fit, il était mort. Ils le placèrent sur une civière, mais incapables d'enterrer un si joli garçon, ils décidèrent de lui construire un cercueil de verre, qu'ils placèrent en haut de la montagne en précisant à côté de son nom qu'il était de naissance royale.

Longtemps Matthieu resta dans son cercueil, toujours aussi joli. Un jour, un prince qui chevauchait par la forêt s'arrêta à la maison des nains pour y passer la nuit. Il vit le cercueil en haut de la montagne, et le mignon Matthieu. Il dit aux nains : « A partir de maintenant, l'awesome personne en haut de la montagne appartient à mon génialissime moi ! » Mais l'un des nains répondit : « Va te faire foutre, _vaffanculo_ ! » Il dit : « Donnez-le-moi ! Mon awesomeness en sera gravement atteinte si je ne peux plus voir le visage de Birdie ! J'y ferais attention, promis ! » Quand ils entendirent ces bons mots, les nains en furent saisis de compassion et lui donnèrent le cercueil.

#

« Stoooop ! Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, _stupid frog_ !

- Tu vas pas commencer à t'y mettre, toi aussi ! C'est pas possible de finir une histoire tranquillement, avec vous comme public !

- Bon, d'accord… Continue.

- Merci, enfin un peu de respect ! sourit Francis avant de se prendre une baffe de la part de son cher et tendre. »

#

Le prince fit porter le cercueil par se serviteurs. Comme ils allaient ainsi, l'un d'eux buta sur une souche. La secousse fit glisser le pauvre Matthieu hors du cercueil, et il tomba par terre en toussant, recrachant le sirop d'érable empoisonné. Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva tant bien que mal, de nouveau vivant.

#

« Stoooop ! Où est passée la scène du baiser ?!

- Elle existe pas dans la version originale des frères Grimm, soupira Francis.

- C'est celle que j'attendais le plus ! râla Gilbert.

- Désolé, grogna le français, de mauvaise foi. »

#

« Où suis-je ? demanda Matthieu.

- Avec mon awesome moi ! répondit le prince, plein d'allégresse. »

Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, ajoutant : « T'es encore plus génial que moi, Birdie ! Viens avec moi, on se mariera dans mon awesome pays ! » Matthieu accepta en rougissant. Il l'accompagna et leurs noces furent célébrés avec magnificence et splendeur.

Le roi avait également été invité au mariage. Après avoir revêtu ses plus beaux attours, il prit place devant le miroir et demande une dernière fois : « Miroir, qui est le héros ?! » Le miroir répondit : « Votre Majesté, vous êtes très certainement le plus héroïque des hommes en ces lieux. Mais la jeune souveraine du royaume voisin l'est plus encore. » Le roi proféra d'affreux jurons, et son cœur trop jaloux finit par lui faire perdre la raison.

#

« Voilà, grommela Francis. Je vous jure de ne plus jamais vous raconter d'histoires, vous êtes insupportables !

- J'attends toujours ma génialissime scène de baiser, râla Gilbert.

- T'as fait de moi un nain, _bastardo_ ! Comment tu veux que j'écoute tranquillement ?!

- Je ne suis pas apparu une seule fois dans l'histoire, fit Antonio, l'air à la fois profondément choqué et triste. Je croyais qu'on était amis, pourtant…

- Je finis fou ! C'est absolument pas héroïque comme fin ! hurla Alfred.

- Et moi je finis en souveraine d'un pays, se lamenta Matthew. Personne n'a remarqué que je suis un mec ? »

Les différents protagonistes continuèrent de se plaindre de leur rôle et de la vision du français sur les contes de leur enfance, tellement absorbés dans leur conversation qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas le principal fauteur de troubles filer à l'anglaise avec son Arthur, s'éclipsant rapidement vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Voilàààà ! Si vous êtes arrivé(e) ici, vous avez mes félicitations ! Vous avez gagné le droit de reviewer, de vous prosterner devant moi, ou carrément de me jeter des tomates, au choix...

Un petit récapitulatif des rôles ? C'est partit ! :D

La méchante reine/marâtre : Alfred (Amérique)

Blanche-Neige : Matthew (Canada)

Le prince : Gilbert (Prusse)

Grincheux : Lovino (Italie du sud)

Joyeux : Feliciano (Italie du nord)

Prof : Ludwig (Allemagne)

Atchoum : Yao (Chine)

Simplet : Ivan (Russie)

Timide : Tino (Finlande)

Dormeur : Héraclès (Grèce)

Voilà pour les rôles, surtout au cas où vous vous demanderiez quel nain correspond à quel personnage, vu que c'est pas cité clairement dans le texte... Matthew est appelé Matthieu dans l'histoire, car, au cas où ça vous aurait échappé, c'est notre très cher frog national qui raconte l'histoire, et qui arrive à embêter Angleterre même en racontant une simple histoire. Et oui, j'ai osé couper la scène du baiser (désolée Diana, ne m'en veut pas trop, pitié !) parce que ça aurait vite tourné au très bizarre (je suis française à 200%, souvenez-vous en... et je n'ai pas hérité que des bons côtés de notre papa Francis !)

Je pense avoir tout dit... A bientôt j'espère ! :D


End file.
